misa and L the secrets wee keep
by lollipopsandlove
Summary: light has broken up with misa and misa went to the only person she trusts L what will happen part 2 will be up
1. Chapter 1

L sat down and up looked at the screens he placed the sugar cube up to his lips as held it there till he heard the clicking sound of high heels down the hall way he put down the sugar cube and licked his lips.

L thinking " is it misa that s*ut i think it is damn why is she not with light "

misa walks in opening the door that filled the dark room with light there she stood arm pushing open the door as her arm slid up the door it started lifting up her belly shirt than she slapped her hand down to her skirt that ended mid-thigh as L looked at her out of the corner of his eyes he saw her makeup running tears rolling down her tears he glance back at the screens.

L speaking loudly but still showing no feelings

" misa is there some thing you needed if not then please leave i need to go back to work." he said slowly

" NO i.i.i... i mean no no i do not need any thing L i came back because i think i left my - " she was harshly cut off by L

" this " he relied as he was holding up her cell phone "this is what you left am i right " he in said a mean tone

" thank you " she said bowing

L walked over to the door way to hand her the cell phone as he did he he looked up at her still tears in her eyes he set the phone on the end table by her and swung his hands out and wrapped them tightly around her

" who hurt you misa misa who " he whispered in her ear as he hugged her

" light told me it was over " she replied through the tears he quickly let go and headed back to his desk and stared at the scenes and put his knees up

" misa-chan you could always just find some one knew some one ... sweeter in more ways thane one " he said in a fast reply

she swung a lock of her hair behind her shoulder and wiped her tears and reply " L was that a perverted joke or was that just an unfortunate placing of words "

" misa think what you want but i am not a making any sexual puns to make you smile it just turned out that way but stay smiling and " he spun his chair all the way around and looked at her " don't cry it is annoying " as he got out of his chair and stood up

she fell to her knees on the floor and put her hands up to her face and cried softly in her hands L walked over and put his hands around hers and a caring way then helped her up " misa please when your on your knees put on a longer skirt " he said as he guided her over to the candy and cake

" L i need to know what do you think of ..me " she quickly said as she shoved a spoon full of cake in her mouth

as L looked through the cakes and candy " well misa like any other person i this case you could be Kira " he glanced up to see her reaction

" or the second Kira " he added before licking the frosting off the knife he used to cut the cake

" i have no clue what you are talking about " she said placing her plate on the table

" YOU ARE LIEING " he yelled it seemed to shake the entire room

" what do you mean " she looked at him in anger

" do you have feelings for me or -" he started as he stopped and started a new topic

" misa i feel the need to let you know that i will treat you how i would treat any of my suspects it is all work no pleasure " he said as he looked in to her eyes

" is that all L " she said and she reached over and ran her hand down his arm

" or do you want more that work ? " she said as he jerked his arm away from her

misa got up and walked a few steps as she felt some thing ice-cold as if was death his self wrapping his finger around her wrist and tight L had grabbed her wrist as she went to walk away

" WHAT ! ? " she yelled in shock

" w..ww... well i do want more than work misa - " he looked up at her with guilty eyes " but i can not " he added " be do this but i am " he murdered as he brought his grasp from her wrist to her waist pulling her to sit on his lap " misa are you happy now " he said as he placed his head on her shoulder

" L what about work ? " she said in a low tone

she looked back at him and smiled as she said " what about it kir- misa "


	2. Chapter 2

As misa sat on his lap the rested her back on his chest with every time he would breath in she could feel his heart beat just the same person two hours ago she did not think he had a heart but was this the real thing she thought is he the one she wanted that moment never to end. Soon she fell asleep

" misa i have never said this to any one but i love you i love you misa " he said whispering in a low voice he soon fell asleep soon after that the next morning watari walks in and opens the blinds as he turns and looks first shocked at the fact misa was asleep on L's lap who was also asleep but more the fact that he had a smile on his face watari could not help but smile at the sight of a happy L. Soon he walked out but light came in to get misa to get her stuff out of his house

" MISA GET THE F*CK UP ! " he yelled to wake her up before she knew is she was up and on her way to lights house she packed all of her stuff she was heading in to light's house when she remembered L

she looked back and said to her self " he must think that i left because he said he .. loved me "

_** WITH LIGHT AND L **_

" o light what are you doing in my office i did not call for you " L said with a shocked look on his face turning to light

" what ... is that " light said pointing to L

" o this it is me smiling you act like you never saw some one smile before " L relayed as he poured him self some tea

" what happened with you that made you smile" light said while takeing the cup from L

L soon looked at light losing his smile " i fell in love with some one some one so loving and childish but a bit stupid but more the less i love her i love misa "

light punches L " damn it you are the one she left me for f*ck i go to kiss her she pushes me away and i yell at her and she goes to you ?"

wiping the blood from his lip he stated " im sorry you feel that way light im a gay i mean light yagami "

soon light grabbed his jacket and started out the door

" well that was some thing " L said still holding his hand to his lip


End file.
